hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sicily
Autonomous Region of Sicily Cecilia Sicin-Vargas Cecila is a fanmade characterapproval from the author and Funimation who is the 'little sister' of Feliciano and RomanoItaly and S. Italy. Cecilia seems to have taken some customs from N. and S. Italy and Spain. Appearance Cecilia is a young girl,around 13 or so, with wavy dark gold-brown hair tied in a loose pony tail with a curl to the side. She bears a resemblance to Fem!N.Italy in the Nyotalia version of Hetalia. She's often seen wearing baggy dark blue sweat pants and a loose gray sweater with 'HARVARD' written on it in bold dark blue print. Cecilia is,time to time,seen wearing a plaid newsboy hat with a lavender button on it. She's rather tall for her age,her official height being 5'4"163cm. Personality And Reason A usually cheerful girl Cecilia's personality varies a bit from the two Italy's. Unlike Romano and Venziano, Cecilia isn't much of a crybaby other than when she gets hurt or if someone yells at her loudly. Time to time she is seen acting a bit like Germany,mainly when the rest of the Allies and Axis are causing hell. Cecilia does have a fond love for orangesSicilian oranges and a rather strong dislike for tomatoes-other than the use of throwing them at Spain with Romano. As a child Cecilia was rather lazy and sweet in personality,and she hated Spain for unknown reasonslikely Romano's fault on that one.. Also unlike her 'brothers' she isn't much of a flirt,although she does love pasta and pizza. Like Spain she has a fondness for some Spanish food,mainly quesidillas. Marukaite Chikyuu Japanese おいおい、私はいくつかのワインをしたいロマーノ！ おいおいVenziちょっとちょっとVenzi！ 私はシチリアのオレンジの味がしないに関係なく私の頭の出ていないでしょう！ 円を描いて、地球ありません 円を描いて、地球ありません 円を描いて、地球ありません 私はシチリアよ！ ああ、絵筆のストロークと見ることができる素晴らしい世界！ スペインはいつも私のオレンジのすべてを奪おうとしている！ English Hey,hey Romano I want some wine! Hey hey Venzi hey hey Venzi! No matter what I do the taste of Sicilian oranges won't get out of my head! Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth I'm Sicily! Ah, a fabulous world that can be seen with the stroke of a paintbrush! Spain is always trying to steal all of my oranges!Venzi is Sicily's nickname for Venziano,N.Italy Relationships Greece Heracles Karpusi Referred to as Papa Greece, during the times of Magna Gracia, Greece was experianceing over population No doubt, that guy really does need to slow down AHEM, anyway, he remembered that little island he did tradeing on some time ago and came over. Sicily was then ruled by Greece, until Granpa Rome came and took over Sicily. America Alfred F. Jones By the 1920's the Sicilian Mafia had grown so much. They began to move to New York and New Jersey. Soon after, America and Sicily were working together as "Partners" Despite the "Anti-italianism" that began to rise at this point. Cuba Mafia!Teo was working on an aggrement with Cuba for more area to smuggle diamonds, weapons, and drugs. Not to mention the prostitutes. South Italy Romano Vargas Teodoro have a long history together. At some point, they were married. And no, Romano did not create the mafia, Teo did. North Italy Feliciano Vargas They HATE eachother. Get over it. Marsala is'nt Italian it's Sicilian. France Francis Bonnefoy Well, where do I begin? Teo hates France more than Romano does. France led Teo into makeing the Mafia, originally called the "Sicilian Vespers". Basicly, one of France's men mulested a woman on her wedding day. Soon after, Sicily was free of Francis, end of story. Spain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo "Hola, Teodoro! I hope you still are'nt angry at me for being your boss during the worst time in your history! The plague and that earth quake were'nt my fault you know!" "No. Never again. Go away now. And I'm not mad, just a little upset that your hogging Romano to yourself." Trivia *Sicily's birthday is May 15th because it's the independance day to the Sicilian people, strangely the same day differant month as the Italy brothers. *His name most likely referrs to the finding of a Paleolithic burial in San Teodoro Cave revealed an arrowhead embedded in the pelvis bone of an adult female. *Sclafani is a just a Sicilain surname, however it might have something to do with the island itself......somehow.... *"Arancione" Is the Italian/Sicilian word for "Orange". Leading back to his obbsession with oranges, similar to Romano's love for Tomatos *The Mafia version of Teodoro is often dipicted with a carnation in the front jacket pocket and a cleaver in his left hand, despite being right handed. The cleaver may referr to most deaths related to the mafia is done by stabbing death. *Teo's laugh a "Kuzu" repeated is Turkish for "Lamb", in Sicily, Cow and Lamb stomach is fast food. Tieing back to the fact that he's ALWAYS hungary. *